This New Year
by LTlover
Summary: Luke is back and ready to make amaends with his family. Will he succeed?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to ABC.

The spirit of a new year was in the air. The possibilities and resolutions to make a change for the year to come are endless. Unfortunately that sensation has a shelf life of about five minutes. Most people forget about the resolutions they make as soon as the thought enters their mind. Some people commit to change and succeed, but a very small percentage. This is the year Luke Spencer is committing to change. This is the year he is going to repair the damage he left behind in Port Charles. This is the year he vows he is going to put his family back together again. Will he succeed?

January...

Luke opened the door to a dark room. He set his bags down on the floor in his little room above Kelly's. Although he has spent many nights in this room over the years he still sees it as a pathetic little one bedroom shack that he stays in when he has made a mess of his life. He has retreated to this room every time Tracy had kicked him out during their fake and real marriages. More recently he stayed here during his last visit. The last time he was in town he created a bigger wedge between him and the people he loves. He didn't think it was possible, but he proved himself wrong.

He began to unpack his belongings. While he was putting his cloths away he came across a picture of him and Tracy from their real wedding. He sat on the bed and looked at the picture. His mind went back to the last encounter they shared. She had come to see him at the Haunted Star. It was after the night they had spent at the hospital when Luke had brought Aiden in. At that time he was so busy feeling sorry for himself, he couldn't see that even though Tracy was hurt, she is still in love with him. He is still in love with her too. That has never changed. The only reason he asked her for a divorce was because he was trying to spare her anymore pain. Like most of Luke's plans it backfired. Not only did he end up hurting her more, he hurt himself too. Luke decided that the first person he had to make amends too would be Tracy.

"Tomorrow, Tomorrow Spanky I'm going to win you back. Even if it kills me." Luke said aloud

The next morning...

Luke got an early start on his day. He spent the whole night coming up with a plan to win Tracy back. He did not want to waste any time. He took a shower and shaved. He made sure he put the right amount of aftershave on. Tracy could never resist him when he was wearing this particular brand. He pulled out all the stops. He even put on his best suit. He was dressed for success. He had to succeed, failure was not an option this time. When he was finished getting ready he decided to go downstairs to the diner and have a little breakfast. He couldn't win Tracy back on an empty stomach.

When he got downstairs he took a seat at the counter. The place was busy, but thankfully there wasn't anybody he knew in there. He didn't want anybody telling Tracy he was back until he had a chance to talk to her first. That was wishful thinking. He knew the voice as soon as he heard his name being called.

"Luke, your back"

"Hello, Natasha."

"How are you doing? You look really good."

"You sound surprised Natasha. How exactly should I look."

"Well I don't know, but the last time I saw you, you were in pretty rough shape. I guess your latest trip to wherever did you good."

"I had a lot of time to think."

"And?"

"And I decided that since it's a new year that I was going to make a change and try to put my family back together again."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Luke Spencer making a new year's resolution. The world must be ending soon."

"I can't believe it myself but it's true. As it turns out I'm not cut out for the one man band routine after all."

"Well I hope you are able to work things out with your family. I know they need you as much as you need them."

"Ya well we'll see about that. Listen I'm on my way to go and see Tracy. I have to get going"

"Your going to see Tracy?"

"Yes. She's my wife..."

"Ex wife"

"That's only a technicality. She is the first person I'm going to make amends with. I'm gonna win her back. Then we can get married again."

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Tracy is about to marry someone else. Today in fact."

"What? Who?"

"Anthony Zacchara"

"Anthony Zacchara. I thought he was... I mean I know they were together, but that was just a... No you must be mistaken. Tracy would never marry Anthony Zacchara."

"Look Luke it's right here on the front page of the paper"

QUARTERMAINE HEIRESS TO WED ZACCHARA PATRIARCH

"I need to get to Tracy. Do you know where the wedding is going to be?

"The Zacchara penthouse."

"Thanks. I have to go"

"Good Luck."

Luke drove like a mad man through town. Considering his history with reckless driving this might not have been a wise idea. Except there were several differences between now and the night he hit Jake. The most important difference was that Luke hadn't had anything to drink. The last time he was in town he swore to his family that he had quit drinking. That was true. He has been able to stay on the wagon. That fact will be his biggest bargaining chip he will use to try and win his family back. He had to get to Tracy before the wedding. He had to show her that he has changed and is ready to be the husband she deserves.

Luke pulled up outside of the Zacchara apartment building. He raced toward the entrance to the lobby. He was able to catch the elevator just before the doors closed. He pushed the penthouse button. The ride seemed like it was taking forever. When the doors finally opened he burst through the Zacchara's door.

"Tracy"

She was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Anthony. There were only some waiters and florists setting up. The wedding hadn't started yet. He had to find her. He went back on the elevator and headed down towards the lobby. When the doors opened he stepped out and headed towards the entrance. All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, standing right in front of him.

"Tracy"

"Luke"


End file.
